Sensual Massage
by vulpixfairy
Summary: Ryo decides to surprise Dee with a massage...(You gotta luv this pairing...). Warnings inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own FAKE that is owned by Sanami Matoh.

Author's note: This will be my second R rated fic I've ever written in my account. I hope that this is worth reading. Enjoy...

Author's note: Just note graphic sexual images and colorful language (from Dee's part) and perhaps some OOC

* * *

Sensual Massage

Ryo watched with amusement as his lover immediately flopped haphazardly onto the couch, laying his arm over his green eyes. While Ryo made to hang their coats and store away their keys, he reached for the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of soda, before shutting the door. Another day of work gone...Dee was looking frustrated and relieved at the same time to be out of the crowded precinct.

"Jesus!" the taller of the two muttered, "I swear! If I see more paperwork and JJ mingling after me again, I'm gonna rip them to shreds!"

The slender and shorter of the two couldn't help but chuckle. Not being on duty outside meant finalizing solved cases with paperwork...tons and tons of it. Even though the precinct had pretty much accepted both men as a couple, JJ still continued to glomp, annoy and melodramatically declared his love for Dee, who was already pretty much pissed off for staying indoors. The poor younger man was again nearly choked to death before Dee unceremoniously left JJ to Drake to be taken care of.

"You can't just expect everyday at the precinct to be exact like the action movies, Dee," Ryo settled beside his lover and passed him the soda can while he pulled the tab from his own drink and started sipping the sweet fizzy liquid down his throat.

"But I'm not suited for paperwork, you know that! Bloody crap, that is..." Dee cried out before sighing to start drinking.

Having being used to his lover's antics through their relationship, Ryo chuckled before reaching up to stroke his hair, "Poor baby."

"Oh! You guys are back."

Ryo smiled slightly when another presence entered the room.

"Hey Bikky."

"Ryo," the teenager grinned before turning to Dee, "Dee."

"What's up, brat?" Dee grinned before poking his head, getting an annoyed glance in return before a grin adorned the unruly face.

"You're going somewhere?" Ryo noted the knapsack on the young man's shoulders.

"I have a study group with Lai," he sighed half-heartedly, "So that Carol won't be so mad at me if I keep on getting low marks. Gotta go."

"Humph...didn't expect the brat to be this studious, eh?" Dee said as the door closed, "The next time, I gotta see this for myself."

"My my, I didn't know you have a soft spot for him," Ryo teased his lover as he patted a finger on his nose. Dee mock-glared at him but grinned before he kissed his lover.

"Huh...I'm beat...," Dee drowned the rest of his soda to place the empty can onto the table, "I think I'll just have a shower now."

"Don't take too long, love."

Dee paused in his steps at the soft voice that was filled with desire and gazed at Ryo. The other man was looking seductively at him with a sultry shine in his eyes. He knew that look from anywhere.

"Ryo?"

Ryo only reached up to kiss him sensuously on his lips before retreating to their bedroom, leaving Dee with a mild nose-bleed from his vivid imagination of what's to come.

* * *

Dee was most surprised to see what lay before him after he hurriedly showered. Still wrapped in his towel, he found the curtains covered, the only source of light coming from miniature candles that were scattered throughout the room. The bed was made and the pillows were looking so comfortable. His throat released a deep sigh when he saw his lover in all of his beauty lying on the covers with a soft smile on his face, gazing at him with love and desire; his body flush against the quilt. Dee had to smile. What did Ryo had in mind? 

"Get over here, Dee," Ryo held out a hand to pull Dee closer to him to kiss him softly and leisurely before laying him down among the pillows. Ryo reached down to untie the towel to unveil his prize. Dee sighed as he stretched and arched like a cat.

"Ryo? What?" Dee's throat was constricted, his voice only a whisper.

"Hush..." Ryo laid a finger on his lips where Dee placed a kiss on his fingertip, "Well, I think you've been working too hard lately. I want to try something...a little bit different."

The smaller man reached for a bottle that stood on the bedside table. Nodding in affirmation, he crawled back to his lover and swung his leg over his midriff so that he was straddling his waist. Breathing a sigh upon the beautiful warm feeling of naked skin, Dee slowly ran his hands over Ryo's slim but muscular thighs to rest on his hips. He quirked an eyebrow at his lover.

"What're you planning to do, Ryo?"

"You'll find out..." Ryo promised as he uncapped the bottle to pour out a small puddle on his bare chest.

Dee hissed at the sudden coolness of the liquid on his flushed skin. But his hiss turned into a soft moan when Ryo's hands mixed in the liquid and rubbed his against his chest. The sweet scent of sandalwood slowly permeated the air, putting Dee's preoccupied mind at ease. Ryo's hands continued to rub against his chest, warming up the liquid and slowly relieving the tension in his muscles. Ryo bent down to lick and nip his earlobe, causing the taller man to whimper and arch slightly into his touch.

"Just relax..." Ryo gently kissed the nape of his neck, "And let me take care of you, koi..."

With determination marking in his dark brown eyes, Ryo began his task at hand to make his lover relax. His hands were fully slicked with oil. After massaging his chest, he slowly moved up to his shoulders. They felt tight and he used his fingertips to softly press his pressure points to release tension and tickle to let the softness of his touch linger. He smiled as the shoulders loosened and he loved the way Dee sighed deeply in his thought, his head softly thrown back in the pillows and the hands on his hips tightened slightly with pleasure. With Dee exposing his neck, Ryo took the opportunity to gently spread more oil on his hands to rub it into it. His fingers swept across his collarbone then upwards to where his Adam's apple was bobbing in effort to bite back whimpers and moans. Again he moved downwards, this time, to work on his arms. He loved the way how well formed they were, not too thin but definitely not too buffed too. They were just right. He took Dee's left arm up and allowed it to drape over his shoulder, he placed his hands on the joint where the shoulder began and rubbed it, slowly making his way up to his wrist...and then to his fingers, making sure that each little gap and digit was well soaked before he proceeded to the other arm.

Pouring more oil, he moved back to his chest to play with his nipples. He watched as they hardened from his pinching and slightly scratching over the skin, making Dee arch. When he was satisfied with the way the nubs pebbled, he trailed downwards, feeling Dee's hands dropping dead weight from his hips and onto the quilt. He gently rubbed and massaged his sides and his muscled stomach, feeling his skin shiver with delight. The hips were not forgotten. He smirked when he didn't reach the one place Dee wanted him to touch, hearing a soft moan of protest. He glanced at his lover and loved what he saw. Dee was already blushing, his eyes bright as emeralds and his lips forming a smirk of content. He only looked slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, koi...I'll come and massage area for last."

Not waiting a response, Ryo slathered more oil onto his legs. They were long and slender, bulging with strong firmness. Bending and spreading his legs, he rubbed his thighs and Dee moaned when Ryo fiddled with the inner areas where the skin was soft and very sensitive. His kneecaps were next before his calves were given the same gentle treatment. He massaged his ankles, pressing here and there, feeling the tension leave. Ryo relished in the small grunts, whimpers and moans coming from his lover.

By then, Dee's fully front was glistening with oil and with a small volume of Dee's sweat from the massage. Ryo smiled at the blissful look on his face. His smile turned into a grin that a certain body part was really indicating positively at the act.

"Turn over to your back, Dee."

Dee obeyed as he slowly and reluctantly rolled over to rest on his front.

"But...I wanna see you..." Dee whispered.

"Shhh..." Ryo hushed him as he clambered onto him, straddling on the small of his back.

He kissed his temple gently, tasting his sweat. He poured more oil, starting at his neck. As the oil trickled down his spine, like little honey rivers, he used two fingers to rub each ridge of the spinal cord under the smooth thick skin. He pressed firmly, making Dee gasp softly and shudder, making it more relaxed. He massaged his bony shoulder blades, rubbing to make him release the tightness. He gently trailed his fingertips in the valley between the shoulder blades to work the rest of his back, waist and hips. Then he came to his ass. He smiled as he poured a generous volume of oil over the perfectly round globes of muscle and smooth skin, chuckling slightly when Dee wiggled with protest. He pressed his hands against his bottom, and rubbed slowly and hard, gripping his skin. He began rolling them round and round and squeezing them gently. He heard Dee whimper and moan at the touch and feel of Ryo massaging and fondling his ass and started to ground his hips into the quilt.

"None of that, Dee, or I'll stop."

Dee's hips immediately ceased action at Ryo's threat but a frustrated whimper escaped from his throat; it did feel too good to stop and besides Ryo had to finish what he started.

Ryo moved down to coat the back of Dee's legs and rubbed the oil in, finally satisfied to feel Dee's entire body all slick and shiny, smelling strongly of sandalwood.

"Turn over again, koi," Ryo instructed, helping Dee over, to lay him back against the pillows.

He could feel himself hardening at the sight of Dee's face. He was simply magnificent. His dark hair acted as a dark halo, accentuating his handsome face, his green eyes burning with desire, love and gratitude and his lips no longer smirking but smiling peacefully. Ryo straddled his waist again and kissed his palm when Dee reached up to stroke his cheek.

Ryo reached for the bottle and this time, he poured the oil all over himself, making Dee lick his lips with anticipation, feeling more and more aroused, "I want you to watch me, Dee..."

He rose onto his knees as he began to rub the sweet scented oil all over himself. He rubbed his neck, pinching his skin here and there, making him quiver. The oil trickled past his chest, over his nipples and down his stomach before a drop fled down his thigh. He rubbed his hands all over his chest, closing his eyes to experience the throes of his own massage. He pinched his nipples, making him cry out. The truth was...he never knew that nipples could be so sensitive, no wonder Dee loved it so much...he stroked his stomach as he breathed deeply. He carefully massaged the remaining oil onto his thighs and calves, pinching and squeezing, feeling pleasurable pain. His arousal was plain to see that he was really enjoying himself.

"Ryo..." Dee's heart was beating so hard and fast. Ryo had proved himself to be...such a wonderful creature of passion. He reached out a hand for him as Ryo came back to reality when he opened his eyes to gaze at his lover, "Please..."

Dee whimpered softly, the heat was threatening to overtake him. He squeezed his eyes shut but they opened on their own accord when he felt Ryo slipping in between his legs.

"This is the best part, Dee..." Ryo whispered, "Show me...how much you love and want me..."

Dee's hands immediately grabbed the quilt when he felt Ryo's slickened hands massaging the one area where he craved to be touched. A groan tore from his throat as Ryo expertly explored every inch of him. The heat...was so unbearable but he welcomed it. His hips shifted and he writhed under him, under his lover's mercy. Ryo hadn't been like this before, taking the lead...being the seme...he loved it...he wanted Ryo to gain that confidence...

"Bliss..." Dee whispered as he dug his head and shoulders in the pillows, "So...good..."

"Dee..."

Just when he was about to topple over the edge, Ryo stopped. Dee wanted to shout but he could only gasp in protest. He stopped short when he felt Ryo snaking up along his body, making sure that every part of his skin could feel his desire and love. Both men groaned softly as their oil-slicked bodies slid against each other. Dee cried out softly as Ryo aligned their crotches. Dee closed his eyes and whimpered, his breath coming out in short gasps. Ryo couldn't hold back his own groans and whimpers too.

"Uhn...Ryo..."

Dee snapped his head back as Ryo began rolling motions with his hips to grind against Dee. Ryo pulled himself up onto his elbows to gaze at the prone form beneath him. He had never seen Dee so submissive before and he loved the power over him, to be the one to give him pleasure but he always knew that the man he loved would always be the seme of their relationship. He brushed a gentle hand over his head, combing his hair.

"Dee...I love you so much..." Ryo murmured as he pressed his lips on Dee's forehead before moving down to his temples and lips.

Dee kissed back enthusiastically, their tongues rubbing each other and exchanging strings of saliva. His heart felt like bursting as he pulled his lover close to him as they continued their seductive dance. This was the most intense and most intimate session they had ever had from their experience of their lovemaking. Dee had the privilege to see Ryo's hidden side of passion while he himself discovered that being submissive had its own benefits. There was no actual intercourse but rather feeling and reacquainting each other's bodies, most on Ryo's part. Their pace was slow and leisure. Dee could feel himself close to release as the grinding continued. The taller man found himself surprisingly having so much control over his body, how he could hold back for this long. Ryo then reached for one of his young lover's hands and intertwined their fingers, tightening each time a stab of pleasure stabbed their bodies.

"Oh my God..." Dee murmured, trying to speak coherently as each thrust fought sanity from his brain, "I...uhn...don't know...what happened t-to you...but...ooh...I like it..."

"Dee...there are..." Ryo also was having trouble ignoring the pleasure igniting his body, "...some...things that...uhn...that you d-don't know...about...me..."

There was no change in pace as both men continued to dance in the throes of passion and the warm cocoon of the love they held for each other. The air was filled with soft sighs and moans, each breath releasing their lover's name.

"Dee..."

"Ryo..."

In a matter of moments, they both came as one. Their essence mingled together like two ribbons of fate that were destined to be together. They slowly rode out their heavenly bliss, their soft yet raspy breathing the only signs of life. When they eventually exhausted themselves, Dee caught Ryo tenderly in his arms and kissed his hair softly and lovingly, not caring how sticky they were and smelling the tangy tinge of sex and sandalwood. Ryo snuggled close to his lover and kissed his neck momentarily before propping himself up to kiss Dee below him.

"Baby...that was..." Dee was at a lost for words briefly, his smirk and the twinkle in his eyes were full of praise, "Fuckingly unbelievable..."

Ryo smiled and kissed the bridge of his nose, "Feel better now, Dee?"

"Very...much...better," Dee emphasized how much he enjoyed their little activity by punctuating each word with a loving kiss, "When and where did you pick up this stuff?"

"Well..." Ryo smiled dreamily as he traced his fingers across Dee's muscular chest, smearing the oil and sweat together, "I have a very experienced and talented teacher to help bring out the best in me. Teaching me about giving and receiving pleasure and that I can enjoy myself when I have more confidence."

"Oh? I didn't know that," Dee pretended and played along, "Tell me about him"

"Only the hottest and most good-liking guy in the 27th precinct. He's obnoxious, a bit thick and a great big idiot but inside he's a kind, good-hearted and courageous detective who's a real sucker for kids, good food and sex."

Dee was starting to enjoy this little role-playing game, "Do you think I could meet him sometime?"

Dee was much surprised when Ryo suddenly shot up and towered over him. There was a possessive glint in the dark eyes but it sent a smirk on Dee's lips.

"No, you can't!" Ryo's face was blushed but he too was smirking, "Because he's mine and mine alone. And besides..."

Ryo bent down to kiss him, leaving them both flustered.

"He's right here with me...in my arms..."

Dee chuckled good-humoredly and cupped his face, "Oh? Now my little Ryo has a possessive streak...I've got to know you better, love."

"You're right, Dee," Ryo nodded, "Sometimes...I didn't know I had it in me."

After they had calmed down somewhat, they pulled some fresh pillows and laid down upon them. Ryo drew his younger lover into his arms as they snuggled together, content to be basking in the afterglow of their play.

"Randy Ryo Maclean?"

"Hmmm?"

"Expect a little reward for that massage on a bed of roses tomorrow...same time...same venue..."

Ryo shivered at the seductive tone and blushed. But he merely grinned at the thought as he kissed his lover with a deep chuckle of pure love and happiness tingling warmly in his chest.

"I can hardly wait, Dee Latyner."

The End

* * *

Author's note: OK, I hope that this has done enough. He he he, I hope you don't mind for Ryo to be the seme for this session, I thought that it would be fun. I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. 


End file.
